ShinichiXRan & HeijiXKazuha Collection
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Drabble collection ShinichiXRan & HeijiXKazuha. Tiap chapternya berisi drabble dengan pairing bergilir. Chap3 ShinichiXRan. R&R please!
1. ShinichiXRan1

Drabble Collection ShinichiXRan & HeijiXKazuha

A/N : Setiap chapter berisi satu drabble yang pairingnya bergilir.

ShinichiXRan

Karena Shinichi juga ceroboh

By : Yuiki Nagi-chan

Disclaimer : Gosho Aoyama

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, age defference, Shinichi POV, etc...

.

OoOoOoOoO

Suasana gelap gulita yang sungguh mencekam. Tidak ada apa-apa disini. Yang ada hanya kegelapan sejauh mata memandang. Tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda kehidupan yang terlihat ditempat gelap dan suram ini.

Dimana ini? Kenapa gelap? Apa aku sudah mati?

"Shinichi...Shinichi...kembalilah...

Su...suara itu...Ran? Ran apa itu kamu? Ran, jawab aku! Nafasku memburu, ketakutan menghantuiku! Bagaimana jika Ran tahu kalau aku ini adalah Conan? Apa dia mau memaafkanku?

"Shinichi...hiks...hiks...kenapa kamu meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Ran! Ran! Aku disini! Ran, disini gelap sekali! Tolong bantu aku! Aku disini, Ran! berusaha mencari asal suara itu. Tapi, hasilnya nihil! Yang ada dadaku malah semakin sesak. Nafasku tidak beraturan. Rasa takut yang mendalam seperti mendesak keluar dari dadaku. Dia menangis gara-gara aku!

"Shinichi? Itu kamu?"

Ran! Aku disini! Cepat kemari, Ran! Suaraku sudah hampir tercekat, makin lama dadaku semakin sesak dan sesak. Entah hanya perasaanku atau apa. Diatas sana tampak seberkas cahaya yang menyelimutiku. Pandanganku makin lama makin memburam. Ran, dimana kamu?

"Shinichi! Kamu kenapa? Shinichi!"

"Ran! Ka...kamu...disini?"

"Shinichi, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa begini?"

Ran, aku...ingin mengucapkan satu kata padamu! Kata yang sudah lama kusimpan...untukmu seorang!

"Shinichi! Jangan berkata seakan-akan kau akan mati! Kenapa kau bicara begitu disaat kau kembali kesisiku? Shinichi!" menangis. Yahh, dia menangis lagi...karena aku. Padahal aku sudah membuatnya menunggu sangat lama. Tapi dia masih menungguku, menyambutku, merengkuh tubuhku, mencium keningku sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Tapi aku malah menyakiti hatinya yang lembut. Walaupun dia seorang juara karate yang kuat tetap saja dia wanita! Wanita yang butuh kasih sayang dan...cinta.

Maaf, kan aku Ran...membuatmu menunggu. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku...mencintaimu...

"Shinichi!" air mata semakin mengalir deras dari pipinya. Aku bisa melihatnya tapi dia tidak bisa melihatku. Rohku sudah terpisah dari tubuhku. Jadi, sekarang aku sudah mati?

Cuppp...

Dia mencium bibirku! Mengecup bibirku perlahan. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada tubuhku yang sudah tak bernyawa. Sakit. Itu yang kurasakan. Andai aku masih hidup, akan kubalas ciuman lembutnya itu dengan rasa rindu yang sama.

RANNNNNNN!

.

Byurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"Bangun bocah pemalas! Jangan mengigau sambil mencium-cium tanganku! Dasar bocah bodoh!"

Bletakkkkkkk...

Dan sekali lagi paman kogoro memukul kepalaku. Jadi...aku masih jadi Conan? Ya, ampun!

Hahhh~ andaikan aku bisa benar-benar mendapat ciumannya...

"CEPAT BOCAH BODOH! KAU BISA TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH!"

"i...iya paman kogoro!"

Seorang Shinichi juga bisa bersikap ceroboh, kan?

.

OWARI

A/N : Thanks for reading! Next Drabble : HeijiXKazuha.

Mohon komentar serta sarannya! Jangan pelit komentar, ya? ^^

REVIEW PLEASE!

.


	2. HeijiXKazuha1

.

Drabble ShinichiXRan dan HeijiXKazuha

By: Yuiki Nagi-chan

Disclaimer: Always Aoyama Gosho

A/N: Gomenasai, Minna! Drabble ini telat update banget...karena itu, khusus untuk chap ini, Nagi-chan bakal membuat dua drabble sekaligus. Pairing tetap HeijiXKazuha, chap depan baru ShinichiXRan. Jadi, mohon sabar menunggu ^^

Warning: semi canon, OOC*maybe*, EYD kurang beraturan, etc...

I Hope You Like This!

(\^~^/)

Happy Reading, Minna-san!

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

.

.

.

Drabble 1: Hadiah untuk Kazuha.

"Ehhh? Beneran, nih, Ran? Jadi Shinichi benar-benar memberi hadiah cincin pada hari jadi kalian? Ahhh, senangnya!" seru Kazuha riang. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat cincin bermata ruby hijau zamrud yang tampak berkilau dijari manis Ran.

"I...iya," jawab Ran dengan wajah merona merah. "Katanya cincin ini dari harta yang ditemukannya bersama grup detektif cilik bulan lalu. Karena penuh legenda dan kenangan, makanya dia memberikan cincin ini padaku."

"Jadi, kalian resmi tunangan, nihh?" goda Kazuha sambil menyikut pelan Ran.

"Yah...aku tidak tahu pasti, Kazuha. Dia hanya memberi cincin padaku kemarin malam saat kami kencan di restoran Beika. Setelah itu hubungan kami kembali seperti biasa. Sepertinya nggak ada yang berubah," keluh Ran.

"Itu masih mending daripada Heiji. Cowok tengik itu tidak pernah memberiku hadiah!" gerutu Kazuha seraya melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. "Kau harus bersyukur, setidaknya Shinichi sangat peduli padamu."

"Jangan begitu, dong, Kazuha! Aku jadi nggak enak, nihh!" ucap Ran seraya mengelus pundak Kazuha. "Aku yakin, Heiji pasti bakal memberimu hadiah yang lebih baik dari cincin ini."

"Jangan menghiburku, Ran. Cowok tengik itu mana mau memberiku hadiah. Mengucapkan kata 'cinta' saja tidak pernah," lirih Kazuha.

"Jangan berpikir begitu, Kazuha! Setidaknya kalian resmi pacaran. Yah, walaupun Heiji menembakmu secara tidak langsung," bujuk Ran sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis miliknya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Punya pacar seorang detektif memang harus korban perasaan," kata Kazuha sambil berusaha tersenyum kearah Ran. "Sudah ya, Ran! Aku dan Heiji rencananya akan kembali ke Osaka jam 3 nanti. Sampai jumpa, Ran! Jangan lupa mampir ke Osaka, ya?"

"Iya," jawab Ran sambil melambai kearah Kazuha yang pergi meninggalkan Poirot. 'Heiji harus mendapat arahan, nih!' pikir Ran sambil mengambil Handphone dari saku celananya.

Drrtt...Drrtt...Drrtt

"Hoo, dari Ran! Nggak apa-apa, nih aku angkat?" goda Heiji sambil menyikut Shinichi yang berada disampingnya.

"Angkat saja. Mungkin hal penting!" jawab Shinichi berusaha tenang, wajahnya langsung cemberut saat mengingat ucapannya tadi. 'Kalau hal penting, harusnya telpon ke aku, kan?' pikir Shinichi kesal.

"Halo, ada apa, Ran?" tanya Heiji sambil melirik Shinichi. Senyumnya makin lebar saat melihat Shinichi yang kelihatan kesal.

"Kau payah sekali, sih! Masa' bersikap begitu pada Kazuha?" keluh Ran dari seberang telpon. Heiji yang mendengarnya langsung bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Ran? Aku tidak mengerti!" sahut Heiji sambil menoleh kearah Shinichi. Shinichi langsung memberi kode pada Heiji untuk me-loudspeker Handphone-nya.

"Kau kan pacarnya. Masa, sudah jadian masih belum mengatakan 'cinta'? Kau juga belum pernah memberi Kazuha hadiah. Dia jadi sedih, tuh!" keluh Ran. Heiji tampak berpikir. 'Pasti karena cincin hadiah Shinichi itu.'

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Heiji, minta pendapat.

"Huh, kau dan Shinichi sama-sama payah! Dasar cowok!" Heiji dan Shinichi langsung mendengus kesal. 'Dasar cewek!' gerutu Shinichi dan Heiji dalam hati. "Berikan dia hadiah, dong! Terus katakan kesungguhanmu padanya dengan ungkapan cinta! Untuk sekali ini, buatlah dia senang, Heiji!" lirih Ran. Heiji langsung terdiam.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba," sahut Heiji akhirnya. Ran langsung bersorak senang dari seberang telpon.

"Harus kau lakukan, ya, Heiji! Kalau kau buat Kazuha menangis, tendangan mautku akan kuluncurkan tepat di wajahmu!" ancam Ran, Heiji dan Shinichi langsung menelan ludah. "Cewekmu ini benar-benar keterlaluan, Kudo!" gumam Heiji sambil menatap Shinichi penuh kekesalan.

"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang, Heiji! Salamku untuk Kazuha. Sampai jumpa!" dan telpon ditutup. Heiji langsung menghela nafas. "Jadi, aku harus bagaimana, Kudo?" tanya Heiji minta pendapat.

"Berikan hadiah, katakan cinta. Selesai, kan?" usul Shinichi yang kelihatan cuek.

"Kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan! Ayo, antar aku ke toko souvenir! Aku harus bergegas sebelum kereta menuju Osaka berangkat," ajak Heiji yang lebih terlihat memerintah. Shinichi dengan malas-malasan mengikuti Heiji menuju mobil sport hitam miliknya.

"Kazuha," panggil Heiji lembut. Kazuha yang mendengarnya jadi kebingungan sendiri.

"Ada apa? Kalau nggak penting tunggu sampai di Osaka saja. Aku bisa mabuk kendaraan kalau banyak bicara di dalam kereta," sahut Kazuha sambil menutupi mulutnya, menahan mual.

"Tapi ini hal penting!" desak Heiji tidak sabaran.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan!" suruh Kazuha dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau anak buahku yang berharga, kau tahu itu, kan?" Kazuha mengangguk, tanda mengerti. "Jadi aku ingin mengatakan kalau kau adalah anak buahku yang paling aku cintai, mengerti?"

Kazuha tersentak kaget lalu menoleh ke arah Heiji yang tersenyum lebar. "Lumayan romantis, kan? Karena itu, berhentilah merasa sedih!" Kazuha langsung mengangguk senang. Entah kenapa, rasa mualnya tiba-tiba menghilang karena ucapan romantis Heiji.

"Nih, hadiah untukmu. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai selera. Aku tidak pintar memilih," ucap Heiji seraya menyerahkan kotak dengan pita biru muda yang cantik. Kazuha semakin terharu saat melihatnya.

"Aku buka, ya?"

"Buka saja!" sahut Heiji seraya tersenyum lebar.

Set! Kotak hadiah itu langsung Kazuha buka. Matanya yang semula berbinar-binar senang langsung terbelalak kaget.

"SARUNG TINJU?" pekik Kazuha. "Apa maksudmu memberiku ini, Heiji?" tanya Kazuha sambil menatap Heiji dengan kesal.

"Kau terlalu lemah. Sedikit-sedikit perlu bantuanku. Karena itu berlatihlah tinju supaya lebih kuat!"

Buagh! Sebuah tinju melayang ke wajah Heiji.

"Tanpa sarung tinju, aku ini sudah cukup kuat! Kau lupa kalau aku juara Judo profesional? Tapi, kalau kau mau aku lebih kuat supaya bisa terus memukulimu tiap hari, itu boleh saja!" ancam Kazuha sambil membuang muka.

Heiji mengumpat dalam hati. 'Kudo sialan!'

Yah, karena faktanya, hadiah itu Shinichi yang memilihkan.

'AWAS KAU, KUDO!'

.

.

.

Drabble 2 Karena Heiji tetaplah seorang Heiji yang gila misteri.

"Sial! Barang bukti yang ada hanya pisau berlumuran darah dan pil ini!" keluh Heiji frustasi. "Pasti ada barang lain yang bisa mendesak si pelaku untuk mengaku!"

"Sabar saja, Heiji. Si pelaku pasti tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan benda itu jauh-jauh dari tempat ini," hibur Kazuha sambil melihat-lihat keadaan TKP.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bantu aku mencarinya!" pinta Heiji yang lebih mirip memerintah.

"Iya," sahut Kazuha sambil mengikuti Heiji keluar kawasan TKP.

"Heiji, kenapa kita keluar rumah korban? Pelakunya mungkin bisa kabur, kan?" tanya Kazuha tidak mengerti.

"Jika dugaanku benar. Benda itu pasti ada disini! Racun Kalium Sianida!" seru Heiji bersemangat.

"Teori lama, barang bukti pasti tidak akan disembunyikan disekitar kawasan TKP yang mudah dicari. Makanya kau cari kemari, kan Heiji?"

"Iya, kalau begitu, coba kau cari kantung plastik yang mungkin ada bercak darahnya di semak itu. Pasti tertutup batu," perintah Heiji seraya menunjuk salah satu semak. "Jangan lupa pakai sarung tangan!"

"Iya, aku mengerti!" sahut Kazuha, jengkel. "Ada! Plastik ini, kan?"

"Iya, cepat bawa kesini!" seru Heiji, kembali bersemangat.

"Nah, kau bawa plastik ini menjauh. Pergilah ke taman diujung gang itu. Kembali setelah ku kirim e-mail, mengerti?"

"Iya," sahut Kazuha, menurut seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Heiji.

"Jadi begitulah caranya si pelaku melakukan pembunuhan itu. Dia menggunakan racun Kalium Sianida!" tunjuk Heiji ke arah salah satu tersangka bernama Pak Takaru Yamada. "Dan yang bisa melakukan hal itu hanya Anda, Pak Takaru Yamada, bersama seorang anak buah Anda yang merupakan orang luar yang Anda bayar!"

"Mana buktimu? Tidak ada sidik jariku di pisau itu! Di pil itu juga tidak terdeteksi racun yang kau sebutkan tadi. Jadi, mana mungkin aku yang melakukannya?" kilah si tersangka dengan nada menantang.

"Tenang saja! Temanku akan membawa barang bukti itu kemari!" sahut Heiji sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, gadis cantik yang bersamamu tadi? Aku jadi tidak yakin dia masih selamat sekarang," ucap si tersangka sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Sial!" umpat Heiji seraya berlari mencari Kazuha. "Dia memang sudah mengantisipasi hal ini! Aku terjebak!"

"KYAAA!"

'Itu suara Kazuha!' batin Heiji seraya mempercepat larinya menuju asal suara.

Buagh! Satu pukulan mengenai si pelaku dengan telak. Membuatnya langsung tersungkur dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Heiji," panggil Kazuha dengan gemetar.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Heiji. Kazuha langsung mengangguk pelan.

"Cepat!" seru Heiji tidak sabaran.

"Haah? Apanya yang cepat?" tanya Kazuha tidak mengerti.

"Cepat berikan aku barang bukti itu! Si pelaku bisa segera kabur nanti!"

Dahi Kazuha langsung berkedut-kedut menahan emosi. 'Jadi dia bukannya mengkhawatirkanku tapi malah mengkhawatirkan racun ini? Menyebalkan!'

Buaghh! Kazuha memukul Heiji dengan tas tangannya. "Biar aku yang ke TKP! Dasar cowok penggila misteri tengik!" umpat Kazuha kesal seraya berlari meninggalkan Heiji yang kesakitan.

"Woi, Kazuha! Apa salahku, sih?" tanya Heiji seraya berteriak menyusul Kazuha di depannya.

'Dasar cowok bodoh!' gerutu Kazuha dalam hati.

'Dasar cewek!' gerutu Heiji dalam hati.

Yeah, sekali Heiji tetaplah Heiji si penggila misteri. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu hukum alam yang tidak bisa diubah. Jadi, bersabarlah...Kazuha!

"HEIJI BODOH!"

~THE END?~

A/N : Thanks for Reading ^^

berikan komentarnya lagi, ya?

Chap depan: ShinichiXRan!

Saatnya balas Review ^^

Nagi-chan: Woi semua, cepat kumpul! Kita bakal balas Review!

Heiji: Malas! Kami masih capek, tahu! Baru aja tampil, kau sudah suruh balas review!

Nagi-chan: Ohh, kalau gitu kalian nggak bakal dapat honor *evil smirk*

Shinichi: Kami, kan emang nggak dapat honor! Jadi ancaman itu nggak bakal mempan!

Nagi-chan: *Pundung* Hiks...hikss pada jahat, nih!

Ran: Sudah, ah! Jawab beberapa Review aja kok repot! Ayo, Kazuha jawab Review yang pertama!

Kazuha: Oke, yang pertama dari **Ochibi de Mornin'Star, **Wahh, makasih udah nge-fav ini, Nagi-chan pasti senang! Ngakak? Memang tingkah Conan di Chap kemarin emang lucu, ya Ran!

Ran: Iya, aku juga tertawa saat melihat adegan itu, ternyata Conan payah juga, ya?

Shinichi: Woi, orangnya ada disini! Nggak nyadar apa!

Ran: Nggak ada, kok! Shinichi main bohong aja, deh! Kalau gitu cepat jawab Review selanjutnya, nih! *nyodorin kertas naskah*

Shinichi: *pundung* padahal Conan-nya kan aku! Sudahlah! Review selanjutnya dari **Miss Typo, **Udah update kan drabble aneh ini! Nggak suka? Aku juga! Drabble aneh ini emang nggak bagus!

Nagi-chan: Woii, kenapa malah jelek-jelekin Drabble ini! Udah dapat adegan ciuman ama Ran masih juga ngejek! Chap depan nggak ada adegan ciuman ShinichiXRan lagi! *Ngambek mode:on*

Shinichi: Woi, woi jangan, dong!

Nagi-chan: Bodo amat! Yoo Heiji! Baca Review selanjutnya!

Shinichi: *pundeng karena dicuekin*

Heiji: Selanjutnya, **Ichigo Nakemy, **Emang drabble ini lama Update-nya tau sih Author, katanya sibuk UAN, mungkin malah sibuk pacaran kali, ya?

Nagi-chan: *Ngelempar Heiji pake tong sampah* bicara yang nggak-nggak lagi, kamu nggak bakal muncul di Chap mendatang!

Heiji: Woi, woi becanda kali! Aku kan belum dapat adegan Romance bareng Kazuha, kalau nggak muncul lagi, gimana nasibku? *nangis bombay*

Nagi-chan: Bodo amat! Ran, baca yang selanjutnya!

Ran: Aku baca dua review sekaligus, ya? Dari **LiQiu LollipopFour, **Hahaha iya hanya mimpi, tapi adegannya nyata, lho! Jadi malu, nih! Soalnya adegan itu si Author suruh aku sama Shinichi mengulangnya sampai 10 kali. Ahh sudah, ah! Mukaku makin panas, nih! Selanjutnya, **Uchan aja lah, **Si Author nggak bosan, kok! Malah seneng kalau kamu Review! Pair itu kayaknya bagus, gimana Kaito? Mau ikut? Pasangannya Aoko, lho!

Kaito: Boleh aja! Tapi katanya si Author kami nggak ada waktu buat muncul...mungkin nanti bakal dijadikan fic sendiri. Iya, kan Aoko?

Aoko: Iya...

Nagi-chan: Nahh, semuanya udah...giliran Authornya, nih! *Ngebusungin dada dengan sok-nya*

Kazuha: Udah-udah kalau Author duduk aja, lihat dan dengerin disitu. Para Readers malas lihat mukanya si Author, sih!

Nagi-chan: Hiks...hiks...jahat amat! *Pundung*

Kazuha: Aku juga bakal baca dua Review sekaligus! Dari **Ryuzumy Kazuya, **Udah Update, kan? Restu? Hahaha mungkin iya, soalnya Shinichi susah banget dapat restu paman Kogoro. Doakan saja mudah-mudah mereka bisa direstui. Kasihan sekali kau, Shinichi! Hahahaha...Selanjutnya, **Uchihyuu nagisa, **hehehe...iya...mimpi yang adegannya nyata...Aku juga ingin dapat adegan itu bareng Heiji, lho! Tapi si Author bilang kami yang berasal dari Osaka nggak cocok. Jahat, ya?

Nagi-chan: Iye, aye emang jahat! Emang nape?* bahasa betawi mode:on* selanjutnya Shinichi! Baca sana Reviewnya!

Shinichi: Selanjutnya, **edogawaFirli,** iya emang itu tangan paman Kogoro. Ini semua gara-gara si Author! Jijik gue dapat cium tangan si Kogoro itu! Awas, lu Author! Ehh, namanya sama! Kamu saudara jauhnya Conan, ya?

Nagi-chan: Udah, nggak usah nanya yang nggak perlu!*ngelempar kaus kaki Kogoro*

Shinichi: *tepar*

Nagi-chan: Woi Heiji! Kau selanjutnya!

Heiji: Oke! Aku bakal baca dua Review sekaligus, nih! Selanjutnya dari, **Aifa1407, **Nggak usah dikasihanin...nanti rugi, lho! Aku saja saat scene itu udah ketawa sampe terpingkal-pingkal, hehehe. Selanjutnya, **Lionel Sanchez Kazumi, **Hoo, kalau Chap ini pasti nggak puas! Soalnya nggak ada adegan mesra HeijiXKazuha, kan? Aku juga complain ma si Author, tapi malah ditabok...nggak berani lagi, deh!

Nagi-chan: Woi, Shinichi! Jawab yang ini!*teriak pake toa*

Shinichi: Yoo! Selanjutnya, **Darren Dotta, **Hoo...yang ini udah panjang belum? Soalnya di chap ini si Author sinting itu udah gabung dua drabble sekaligus...semoga puas, ya? Lalu dari **Simba, **Waduhh, aku jadi deg-degan...ternyata aku populer, ya? Sampe Ai juga suka sama aku? *Ditimpuk Ran pake tong sampah* tenang-tenang...-ehem- untuk sekarang cintaku hanya untuk Ran...

Ran: Jadi, nanti bakal sama Shiho? *Nyiapin ancang-ancang tendangan maut*

Shinichi: Tenang, Ran! Aku sungguh-sungguh! Marry Me!

Ran: Ehh...?

Nagi-chan: Oww, so sweet! Ayo Heiji, Kazuha pergi yukk nanti ganggu lagi!

Heiji&Kazuha: Oke!

Nagi-chan: Oke, jangan lupa Review lagi, ya? Mohon Reviewnya! ^^

**THANKS FOR READING**

**AND**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**.**

**(\\^O^/)**

**. **


	3. ShinichiXRan2

~ShinichiXRan & HeijiXKazuha Collection~

By: Yuiki Nagi-chan

Disclaimer: Always Aoyama Gosho

Warning: AU, OOC, miss typo, EYD tidak beraturan, etc...

A/N: Drabble dengan pair bergilir untuk setiap chap-nya

Kalau chap 2 HeijiXKazuha berarti chap ini...

SHINICHI KUDO & RAN KUDO! Upss...maaf maksudnya...

Shinichi KudoXRan Mouri!

"Don't Like Don't Read!"

I Hope You Like This!

Happy Reading, Minna! v^o^v

Spesial drabble!

ShinichiXRan slight HeijiXKazuha, GinXShiho, and KidXAoko...

.

.

.

Tak selamanya yang kau lihat adalah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya...

.

Setelah organisasi hitam berhasil ditumpas, kehidupan sang detektif SMA yang dulunya hidup sebagai anak SD abnormal, kini kembali berlangsung layaknya remaja normal lainnya, atau mungkin mendekati para remaja normal. Karena kita tahu, remaja normal tidak akan melibatkan diri dalam setiap kasus yang ditemuinya seperti sang maniak misteri, Shinichi Kudo. Belajar, memecahkan kasus setiap harinya, sekolah, dan yang terpenting kehidupan cinta para remaja. Jangan salah, Shinichi juga memiliki kehidupan cinta dan impian yang rumit. Tidak seperti ucapan Kid si pencuri yang meledek-nya saat masih menjadi Conan Edogawa.

"Dasar bodoh, kau tidak memiliki impian, ya?"

Ha! Itu jelas pertanyaan bodoh! Shinichi yang saat itu masih dalam bentuk Conan Edogawa tentu memiliki impian. Dan impiannya hanya satu. Kalau bisa saat itu juga, ia ingin berubah kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo dan memeluk Ran sekuat yang ia bisa. Terlalu berlebihan? Oh, kau tak akan tahu rasanya hidup dalam tubuh anak SD padahal kau anak kelas 2 SMA. Pikiran itu jelas-jelas pernah terlintas di pikiran sang detektif muda penggila Holmes itu. Dan jika benar ia kembali menjadi Shinichi suatu saat nanti. Ia akan benar-benar melakukannya.

Dan disini. Di Restoran Beika, tempat bersejarah untuk para keturunan dengan marga 'Kudo' untuk mengucapkan lamaran pada calon mereka. Dan disini pula impian Shinichi terwujud. Organisasi hitam sudah lenyap. Tubuhnya kembali seperti semula. Dan dalam pelukannya, Ran yang menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya tak kalah erat.

"Dasar bodoh kau, Shinichi! Kenapa tidak mengatakan hal itu padaku sejak lama? A-aku benci padamu!" teriak Ran sambil menangis sesenggukkan, tidak memperdulikan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menatap dirinya dan Shinichi dengan pandangan heran.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu," kata-kata Shinichi sukses membuat Ran membeku. Beberapa orang yang mendengarnya langsung blushing dan yang lainnya mencekik leher pacar masing-masing sambil menggerutu. 'Kau tak pernah seromantis itu padaku!' oke, yang akan kita sorot adalah pasangan Shinichi dan Ran, bukan pasangan-pasangan tak penting yang ikut menyaksikan romantisme pasangan andalan SMU Teitan itu.

"J-jangan bercanda, Shinichi! A-aku tidak akan senang dengan candaan itu!" bentak Ran seraya meremas kemeja yang dikenakan Shinichi. "Kau ingat kalau aku gadis yang berbahaya, kan?"

"Juga cengeng!" timpal Shinichi seraya memasang cengiran khas-nya. "Aku sangat ingat. Bahkan, terukir dengan jelas diotakku, kalau Ran Mouri adalah seorang atlet Karateka terkenal di kota Beika. Karena dia adalah...gadis yang sangat kucintai!" ucap Shinichi dengan tegas. Dengan lembut Shinichi melepas cengkraman Ran pada kemeja-nya dan membungkukkan badannya didepan Ran. Ditangannya kini terbuka sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna merah yang diisi sebuah cincin emas putih bermata batu emerald mungil yang sangat indah.

"Aku hanya akan jatuh cinta sekali dan menikah juga hanya sekali. Karena itu kumohon dengarkan hal ini baik-baik, Ran!"

Ran hanya mengangguk perlahan. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat menahan haru.

"Ran Mouri, maukah kau menikah denganku?" dan Ran sukses terduduk lemas diatas lantai.

"Hei, kenapa malah jatuh begitu, sih?" Ran mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Shinichi dengan berlinang air mata. "K-kau janji, tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, iya, kan?"

"Aku janji padamu, Ran! Dan janji seorang detektif seharga dengan nyawanya sendiri!" ucap Shinichi dengan tegas. "Jadi, maukah kau hidup bersamaku untuk sekarang dan selamanya?" Ran kembali menatap mata Shinichi, seakan mencari kebohongan dalam mata detektif muda itu. "Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu, Shinichi Kudo!" dan Ran kembali memeluk Shinichi dengan erat,

"Terima kasih."

"CUT!" teriak Yukiko dengan suara yang membahana diseluruh ruangan. "Bagus, Shinichi, Ran! Akting kalian benar-benar bagus!" puji Yukiko seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, sungguh meyakinkan!" timpal Eri yang langsung menarik Ran menuju ruang ganti wanita. "Kau harus siap-siap. Scene ketiga nanti, ibu dan ayahmu akan ikut tampil." Ran mengangguk semangat sambil mengikuti sang ibu menuju ruang ganti wanita.

Shinichi berjalan dengan malas menuju sang ayah yang terlihat santai mengecek kamera miliknya.

"Kenapa sampai harus membuat film percintaan antara aku dan Ran, sih?"

"Tidak apa, kan Shinichi?" ucap Yukiko yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Yusaku. "Lagipula naskah film itu berasal dari kisah nyata antara kamu dan Ran."

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai membuat film dengan judul norak seperti itu, kan?" protes Shinichi seraya menunjuk spanduk yang ditempel didinding studio dengan tulisan ekstra jumbo. 'Detektif Conan season 2, kisah cinta Shinichi dan Ran!' Shinichi langsung sweadrop. Perasaan ini bukan film Cinta Fitri yang pake season-season-nan, deh!

Yukiko hanya tersenyum seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tak apa-apa! Toh film ini sangat laris! Kita bisa untung besar kalau seperti ini, dan namaku dapat kembali tercium publik!" seru Yukiko dengan riang.

"Padahal ibu hanya ingin kembali tenar, kan? Dasar payah!" gerutu Shinichi kesal.

"Hai detektif muda, sedang break, ya?"

Shinichi langsung menoleh pada orang yang tadi menyapanya. "Oh, hai Shiho, Gin!"

Mungkin kalau di film itu, Gin dan Shinichi adalah musuh abadi, tapi di kehidupan nyata mereka, Gin merupakan salah satu sahabat baik Shinichi dalam bidang enterteint sekaligus kekasih artis terkenal Shiho Miyano.

"Hai, Shinichi! Di Scene ke empat, aku dan Shiho juga akan muncul!" ucap Gin seraya menjabat tangan Shinichi dengan hangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bekerja sama!"

"Tentu!"

"Hei, jangan lupakan kami, dong!" teriak Heiji dengan hebohnya. Shinichi langsung memeluk Heiji dengan erat. "Lama tak jumpa Heiji, Kazuha!"

Heiji hanya nyengir sedangkan Kazuha langsung menunduk malu. "Maaf, maaf...aku benar-benar kaget saat mendengar kalau Kazuha telah hamil tiga minggu, makanya aku langsung cuti sebentar," yap. Di film, Heiji dan Kazuha memang hanya sekedar sahabat baik. Tapi di dunia nyata, mereka adalah sepasang suami isteri yang paling harmonis dan mesra dikalangan selebritis.

"Dasar, kau ini! Terlalu heboh!" sindir Gin seraya menepuk punggung Heiji. Heiji kembali tersenyum lebar. "Wajar, dong! Ini, kan anak pertamaku!"

"Ya, ampun! Ribut-ribut apa ini? Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku?" canda Kid yang langsung menepuk punggung Heiji dengan keras. "Apa kabar calon ayah?" goda Kid sambil menyenggol Heiji yang masih kesakitan.

"Kau gila, Kid? Pukulanmu itu sakit tahu!" protes Heiji. Kid langsung merangkul Heiji dengan akrab.

"Oh ya, kalian akan datang ke pesta pernikahanku dengan Aoko, kan?" Gin, Shinichi, dan Heiji langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja kawan!"

"A-ayah..."

Shinichi menolehkan kepalanya kearah seorang bocah lelaki tampan yang menarik-narik kemejanya, begitu juga Heiji, Gin, Kid, Kazuha, Shiho, dan Aoko.

"Ada apa Conan-chan?"

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil Conan, ayah! Namaku, kan Arashi Kudo!" protes bocah lelaki itu seraya menarik kemeja Shinichi dengan lebih erat.

"Siapa suruh kau mirip dengan Conan?" goda Heiji seraya mengacak-acak rambut Arashi.

"Aku, kan memang anak ayah!"

"Kalian menyedihkan sekali, sih! Arashi, kan masih kecil!" ucap Ran yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul dengan gaun pengantin yang terlihat sangat cantik. Arashi langsung melompat ke pelukan Ran. "Ibu!"

"Hei, Ran! Scene untuk adegan tiga akan segera dimulai!"

Ran membungkukkan badannya dan mengelus rambut Arashi dengan lembut. "Kau tunggu disini, ya Arashi? Ibu dan ayah kerja dulu."

Arashi mengangguk semangat. "Setelah kerja, kita pergi ke kantor kakek Kogoro, ya, ayah? Aku mau memecahkan kasus bersamanya!"

"Tentu, Arashi!" sahut Shinichi sambil mengelus rambut putranya.

"Dasar! Anak dan ayah sama saja! Sama-sama penggila misteri!" Shinichi dan Arashi langsung tertawa bersama.

Siapa yang tahu kalau baik di film maupun dunia nyata, Shinichi tetap penggila misteri?

Yang penting semua berjalan dengan normal. Karena Ran akan selalu hidup bahagia bersama Shinichi, juga putra mereka yang sangat tampan, Arashi Kudo.

.

Backstage:

"Ibu!" panggil Arashi seraya menarik kostum gaun pengantin Ran.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Ran sambil tersenyum lembut. Arashi yang baru berumur empat tahun langsung mengubah raut wajahnya seserius mungkin.

"Aku mendapat kasus yang cukup sulit!" Shinichi yang mendengar kata 'kasus' langsung menghampiri Ran dan Arashi dengan rasa penasaran. "Kasus apa, Arashi?"

Arasahi memasang pose berfikir. "Dari dulu Arashi sangat menginginkan adik perempuan...," Ran dan Shinichi membelalak, kaget. "...Tapi biarpun sudah berfikir selogis mungkin, tetap saja Arashi tidak tahu cara membuat adik!" Shinichi dan Ran langsung bernapas lega.

"Tapi..." Ran dan Shinichi kembali tegang. "...Paman Heiji bilang, ayah dan ibu bisa membuat adik, seperti saat membuatku dulu. Jadi, bisakah ayah dan ibu membuatkan adik perempuan untukku?"

Ran menunduk dengan wajah memerah sambil merutuki. 'Dasar Shinichi junior!'

Sedangkan Shinichi masih terbengong-bengong sebelum berteriak kencang. "APA YANG KAU AJARKAN PADA PUTRAKU, HEIJI!"

.

.

.

The End?

.

.

A/N: Makasih udah mau membaca chap3-nya ^o^

Arigatou Minna!

Semoga suka chap 3 ini!

Next Drabble: HeijiXKazuha

.

.

.

Saatnya balas review, nih! ^,^v

.

Nagi-chan: Kumpul semua! It's Time For Review! Kita juga kedatangan tamu!

Shinichi: Siapa?

Ran: Iya, siapa, sih?

Nagi-chan: Pemeran Conan dalam film Detective Conan, Arashi Kudo!

Ran&Shinichi:*bengong tingkat akut*

Arashi: Hai Ibu, Ayah!

Ran&Shinichi: Kami bukan orang tuamu!*blushing berat*

Nagi-chan: alahhh pake malu segala, daripada ngoceh nggak jelas mending balas review, kan? Kid sayang~*ditimpuk Kid FC&Aoko*

Kid: najis, deh! Cepat katakan ada apa?

Nagi-chan: balasin review, nih!*nyodorin kertas* dari fans-mu, lho!

Kid: masa?*berbinar-binar bahagia* ohhh dari **Deidei Rinnepero13 The Kid, **sepertinya kamu ngefans sama aku, ya?*narsis mode:on*

Aoko&Nagi-chan: *sweadrop* narsis amat!

Kid: makasih! Karena reviewmu, Author nista ini mau nyempilin aku disini bareng Aoko! *tebar senyum*

Aoko: *blushing*

Nagi-chan: *celingak-celinguk* siapa yang nista? #ditimpuk# maaf, maaf...Heiji, ini juga dari fans-mu, lho!

Heiji: *mata bling-bling sambil nari-nari gaje* mana, mana? Sini biar aku yang balas review spesial itu!

Kazuha: *sweadrop*

Heiji: Hmm, dari **Nami-chan, **Ahhh, makasih! Kamu mau minta sama si Author jelek itu biar aku yang balas reviewmu, makasih, makasih! Ngefans terus sama aku, ya? Nanti dapat kaos gratis dari TimNas!*Ditimpuk Kazuha*

Kazuha&Nagi-chan: dasar bodoh!

Nagi-chan: selanjutnya, baca reviewnya Kazuha!

Kazuha: dari fansku bukan?*muka penuh harap*

Nagi-chan: nggak!

Kazuha: *mewek mode:on*

Nagi-chan: cepetan balas! *nyiapin golok*

Kazuha: iya, iya...ini dari **Peri Hitam, **ya, walaupun si penggila misteri jelek itu yang nyaranin*dideathglare Shinichi* tapi tetap aja si Heiji bodoh itu yang bloon!

Heiji: siapa yang bloon?

Kazuha: Kamu, bodoh!

Heiji: dasar bodoh! Kamu yang bloon!

Kazuha: kamu!

Heiji: kamu!

Nagi-chan: sesama orang bloon nggak usah saling ngejek...

Heiji&Kazuha: Diam Author nista!

Nagi-chan: *nangis bombay* S-Shinichi...balasih review ini, dong!

Shinichi: mana, mana...oh dari **Uchiha cucHan clyen, **sebenarnya...*bisik-bisik* itu emang bener! Pokoknya dendam kado itu belum terbalas secara sempurna!*berapi-api* lihat saja nanti! Dendam lain akan menyusul untuk Heiji! Khukhukhu...

Ran: ngapain cekikikan gitu? Mana pake munculin Background api lagi...

Shinichi: biar lebih dramatis, gitu!

Ran&Nagi-chan: *sweadrop*

Nagi-chan: nah, untuk review spesial ini, Arashi yang khusus membalaskannya!

Arashi: hore!

Nagi-chan: silahkan Arashi...*nyodorin kertas review*

Arashi: oke, dari **edogawafirli, **Halo, kini aku anaknya Shinichi Kudo dan Ran Kudo yang jawab review spesialmu! *tebar senyum plus kiss good bye*

Ran&Shinichi: Kami bukan orang tuamu!

Heiji: *sweadrop* anak itu mirip kau, Kudo...

Shinichi: Tentu saja tidak!

Kazuha: imut sekali, ya? Dia memang perpaduan Ran dan Shinichi! Coba lihat rambut mata dan kulitnya...kyaaa kujodohkan dengan anakku nanti, ya?

Ran: lho? Emang kamu punya anak? Anakmu dengan siapa, Kazuha?

Kazuha: anakku dengan Heiji tentu saja! Si Author bilang aku udah hamil tiga minggu, kan?

Heiji&Nagi-chan: Itu cuma cerita! *blushing berat*

Kazuha: ya...sayang banget, dong! Kalau gitu chap depan bikinin OC untuk putriku, ya?

Heiji: nggak bisa! Aku mau anakku nanti laki-laki!

Kazuha: nggak bisa, dong! Harus perempuan!

Heiji: Laki-laki!

Kazuha: Perempuan!

Nagi-chan: DIAM! Ehem...kalau ribut, chap depan nggak bakal ada chap khusus HeijiXKazuha!

Heiji&Kazuha: jangan dong! Puppy eyes no jutsu *perasaan nih bukan fic Naruto yg pake2 jutsu-an, deh! -,-2*

Nagi-chan: selanjutnya kita datangkan tokoh spesial kita! Kaito Aoko! Ayo baca reviewnya!

Aoko&Kid: *blushing berat*

Aoko: I-iya...dari **Sha-chan anime lover, **iya, si Author tanpa sadar nulis itu, gara-gara muka jelek Kogoro kali, ya?

Nagi-chan: jangan keras-keras! Nanti si detektif tua bodoh itu dengar lagi!

Aoko: baik, hehehe maaf, sekali lagi makasih Sha-chan udah ngingatin tentang hal itu sama Author pikun ini*ngelirik Nagi-chan*

Nagi-chan: kenapa, sih?

Aoko: untuk fic itu aku juga nungguin, lho!*blushing tingkat akut* tapi si Author belum nemu kemistri atau Chemistry atau apalah...gitu...kayaknya Sha-chan tahu banyak tentangku dan Kaito-kun, ya? Bisa jelasin tentang cinta antara aku dan Kaito sama Author jelek itu nggak? Soalnya si Author nista itu nggak mau dengar penjelasanku!*curcol*

Nagi-chan: Hei!

Ran: Hai hei hai hei! Udah ahhh! Bikin pusing aja! Kali ini giliranku! Ran Kudo...rrr maksudku Ran Mouri*blushing* dari **Fumiya Ninna 19, **makasih udah suka sama drabble ini! Tolong bujukin si Author untuk buat full romance, dong! Habis di chap ini aku nggak dapat adegan kissing sama Shinichi...hiks...hiks...

Nagi-chan: *sweadrop* ternyata semua pada edan, ya? Yasud! Sesi review dengan bintang tamu Arashi Kudo telah selesai! Review lagi, ya?

Arashi: bye, bye! *senyum sambil ngelempar kiss bye*

Ran: *senyum manis* sampai jumpa lagi!

Shinichi: mudah-mudah nggak ketemu lagi*bletakkk* baik-baik! Chap depan bakal datang nanti! Jadi, bye semua!

Heiji: Yoo!

Author: *sweadrop* salam sampai jumpa apaan, tuh?

Kazuha: Jaa ne!

Kid: makasih semua! Terlebih untuk para fansku! I Love U All! *ngelempar kiss bye* jangan lupa kirimin aku hadiah!

All: *sweadrop*

Aoko: sampai jumpa dan jangan lupa reviewnya, ya? ^.^

All: Arigatou semua!

**Thanks for Reading**

**Review Please! \^o^/**

.


End file.
